Recent advancements in the field of digital photography have introduced various applications that may be implemented in image-capturing devices, such as a camera. Based on such applications, multiple events at salient timestamps may be captured, in accordance with the genre of photography. For example, in sports photography, the salient timestamps may correspond to a shot served by a tennis player or a goal kicked by a soccer player during a tennis match or a soccer match, respectively.
While capturing images during such salient timestamps, a variety of techniques may be used to select a focus area in the images. In one case, the focus area may be manually selected by the photographers, based on preferences provided by the photographers while the images are being captured. In another case, the focus area may be automatically selected by the image-capturing device in autofocus mode based on various techniques. In such a case, the photographers may prefer to capture images either randomly or continuously in the autofocus mode during an event. Such images in the autofocus mode may be captured based on automatic and/or simulated adjustment of focus settings of the image-capturing device. Typically, the autofocus mode may continually track the object based on a specific pattern associated with an object when a field-of-view (FOV) of the imaging device includes a single instance of the object. However, in certain scenarios, when the FOV comprises multiple objects, it may become difficult for the imaging device to determine the focus area as different objects require different auto-focus settings at different timestamps during the event.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.